La reina de las nieves
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Adaptacion de un cuento clasico con personajes de Yugioh!


**La Reina de las Nieves**

Adaptación al estilo Yugioh! De un cuento clásico, espero no arruinarlo ya que es mi historia favorita.

**Ni Yugioh!, ni La reina de las nieves, ni la canción de la rosa me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, los uso con el único fin de entretener…**

PRIMER EPISODIO

El espejo y el trozo de espejo…

Atención, que vamos a empezar. Cuando hayamos llegado al final de esta parte sabremos más que ahora; pues esta historia trata de un duende perverso, un día estaba de muy buen humor, pues había construido un espejo dotado de una curiosa propiedad: todo lo bueno y lo bello que en él se reflejaba se encogía hasta casi desaparecer, mientras que lo inútil y feo destacaba y aún se intensificaba.

Los paisajes más hermosos aparecían en él como espinacas hervidas, y las personas más virtuosas resultaban repugnantes o se veían en posición invertida, sin tronco y con las caras tan contorsionadas, que era imposible reconocerlas; y si uno tenía una peca, podía tener la certeza de que se le extendería por la boca y la nariz.

─ Es muy divertido ─ decía el duende; Si un pensamiento bueno y piadoso pasaba por la mente de una persona, en el espejo se reflejaba una risa sardónica, y el duende se retorcía de puro regocijo por su ingeniosa invención.

Cuantos asistían a su escuela de brujería (pues mantenía una escuela para duendes) contaron en todas partes que había ocurrido un milagro; desde aquel día, afirmaban, podía verse cómo son en realidad en el mundo y los hombres.

Dieron la vuelta al Globo con el espejo, y, finalmente, no quedó ya un solo país ni una sola persona que no hubiese aparecido desfigurada en él. Luego quisieron subir al mismo cielo, deseosos de reírse a costa de los ángeles y de Dios. Cuanto más se elevaban con su espejo, tanto más se reía éste sarcásticamente, hasta tal punto que a duras penas podían sujetarlo.

Siguieron volando y acercándose a Dios y a los ángeles, y he aquí que el espejo tuvo tal acceso de risa, que se soltó de sus manos y cayó a la Tierra, donde quedó roto en cien millones, qué digo, en billones de fragmentos y aún más. Y justamente entonces causó más trastornos que antes, pues algunos de los pedazos, del tamaño de un grano de arena, dieron la vuelta al mundo, deteniéndose en los sitios donde veían gente, la cual se reflejaba en ellos completamente contrahecha, o bien se limitaban a reproducir sólo lo irregular de una cosa, pues cada uno de los minúsculos fragmentos conservaba la misma virtud que el espejo entero.

A algunas personas, uno de aquellos pedacitos llegó a metérseles en el corazón, y el resultado fue horrible, pues el corazón se les volvió como un trozo de hielo. Varios pedazos eran del tamaño suficiente para servir de cristales de ventana; pero era muy desagradable mirar a los amigos a través de ellos… Otros fragmentos se emplearon para montar anteojos, y cuando las personas se calaban estos lentes para ver bien y con justicia, huelga decir lo que pasaba. El duende se reía a reventar, divirtiéndose de lo lindo, pero algunos pedazos diminutos volaron más lejos; Ahora van a oírlo…

SEGUNDO EPISODIO

En jovencito y el niño.

En la gran ciudad, donde viven tantas personas y se alzan tantas casas que no queda sitio para que todos tengan un jardincito (por lo que la mayoría han de contentarse con cultivar flores en macetas), había dos niños, el mayor de 12 y el pequeño de 9, tenían un jardín un poquito más grande que un tiesto.

No eran hermanos, pero eran muy parecidos y se querían como si lo fueran… Las familias vivían en las buhardillas de dos casas contiguas, en el punto donde se tocaban los tejados de las casas y el canalón corría entre ellos, ahí se abría una ventanita en cada uno de los edificios; bastaba con cruzar el canalón para pasar de una a otra de las ventanas. Los padres de los dos niños tenían al exterior dos grandes cajones de madera, en los que plantaban hortalizas para la cocina; en cada uno crecía un pequeño rosal muy hermoso por cierto.

He aquí que a los padres se les ocurrió la idea de colocar los cajones a través, sobre el canalón, de modo que alcanzaran de una a otra ventana con lo que parecían dos paredes de flores; zarcillos de guisantes colgaban de los cajones y los rosales habían echado largas ramas que se curvaban al encuentro una de otra; era una especie de arco de triunfo de verdor y de flores, como los cajones eran muy altos, y los niños sabían que no debían subirse a ellos, a menudo se les daba permiso para visitarse; entonces sentados en sus taburetes bajo las rosas, jugaban en paz y amistad.

En invierno, aquella alegría se interrumpía con frecuencia, las ventanas estaban completamente heladas, entonces los chiquillos calentaban a la estufa monedas de cobre y aplicándolas contra el hielo que cubría al cristal, despejaban en él una mirilla, detrás de las cuales asomaban un ojo cariñoso y otro dulce, uno en cada ventana; eran los del muchachito y del niño; él chico se llamaba Yami, y el pequeño, Yugi… En verano era fácil pasar de un salto a la casa del otro, pero en invierno había que bajar y subir muchas escaleras, y además nevaba enormemente en las calles.

─ Es un enjambre de abejas blancas ─ decía el abuelo, que era un anciano muy amable.

─ ¿Tienen también una reina? ─ preguntó un día Yami, pues sabía que las abejas de verdad, la tienen.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ─ respondió el abuelo ─ Vuela en el centro del enjambre, con las más grandes y nunca se posa en el suelo, sino que se vuelve volando a la negra nube… Algunas noches de invierno vuela por las calles de la ciudad y mira al interior de las ventanas y entonces éstas se hielan de una manera extraña, cubriéndose como de flores.

─ ¡Sí, ya lo he visto! ─ exclamaron los niños a dúo; y entonces supieron que aquello era verdad.

─ ¿Y podría entrar aquí la reina de las nieves? ─ preguntó algo temeroso Yugi.

─ Déjala que entre ─ dijo Yami ─ Si intenta hacerte daño, la pondré sobre la estufa y se derretirá.

Pero el abuelo les acarició el cabello y se puso a contar otras historias.

Aquella noche, estando Yami en su casa en pijama, se subió a la silla que había junto a la ventana y miró por el agujerito; fuera caían algunos copos de nieve, y uno de ellos, el mayor, se posó sobre el borde de uno de los cajones de flores, fue creciendo y creciendo y se transformó finalmente en una joven vestida con un exquisito velo blanco hecho como de millones de copos en forma de estrella.

Era hermosa y distinguida, pero de hielo, de un hielo cegador y centelleante y sin embargo estaba viva; sus ojos brillaban como blancas estrellas, pero no había paz y reposo en ellos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y una seña con la mano, El jovencito asustado, saltó al suelo de un brinco, en aquel momento pareció como si delante de la ventana pasara volando un gran pájaro, fue algo casi irreal.

Al día siguiente hubo helada con el cielo sereno, y luego vino el deshielo; después apareció la primavera. Lució el sol, brotaron las plantas, las golondrinas empezaron a construir sus nidos; se abrieron las ventanas, y los niños pudieron volver a su jardincito del canalón, encima de los pisos de las casas.

En verano, las rosas florecieron con todo su esplendor. Yugi había aprendido una canción que hablaba de rosas, y en ella pensaba al mirar las suyas cantándola a su compañero, el cual cantó con él…

─ En las praderas crece una flor, con un nombre que nade conoció, solo brota para el viento enfrentar hay quienes nacen con el destino de una flor, para vivir luchando y morir con dignidad, son como las rosas, la rosas que florecen dignamente, las rosas, las rosas se marchitan en esplendor…

Y los niños, olían el aroma las rosas y miraban a la clara luz del sol, ¡Qué días tan hermosos! ¡Qué bello era todo allá fuera, junto a los frondosos rosales que parecían dispuestos a seguir floreciendo eternamente!

Yami y Yugi sentados, miraban un libro de estampas en que se representaban animales y pajarillos, y entonces…

─ El reloj acababa de dar las cinco en el campanario… ─ dijo Yami ─ debo entrar, pero no me quiero ir y… ¡auch, algo me entró en el ojo! ─ El niño le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y Yami parpadeaba, pero no se veía nada.

─ Creo que ya salió ─ dijo Yami pero no había salido. Era uno de aquellos granitos de cristal desprendidos del espejo embrujado (espero se acuerden de él), aquel horrible cristal que volvía pequeño y feo todo lo grande y bueno que en él se reflejara, mientras hacía resaltar todo lo malo y ponía de relieve todos los defectos de las cosas. Pues al pobre Yami le había entrado uno de sus trocitos en el corazón. ¡Qué poco tardaría éste en volvérsele como un témpano de hielo!; Ya no le dolía, pero allí estaba.

─ ¿Por qué lloras? ─ preguntó el chico ─ ¡Qué mal te pones!... Si no ha sido nada ─ exclamó de pronto ─ ¡Uff, aquella rosa está podrida! Y mira esta otra, está rota… Viéndolo bien no sirven para nada… ¡¿Qué, quieres que te arranque de este cajón tonta flor?! ─ Y pegando una manotazo, arrancó las dos rosas.

─ Yami, ¿qué haces? ─ exclamó el niño y al darse Yami cuenta de su miedo, arrancó una tercera flor, se fue corriendo a su ventana huyendo así de Yugi.

Al aparecer el niñito más tarde, con el libro de estampas, Yami le dijo que aquello era para bebés y cada vez que el abuelo contaba historias salía Yami con alguna otra tontería a interrumpirlo, siempre que podía se situaba detrás del anciano y calándose unas gafas, se ponía a imitarlo; lo hacía con mucha gracia, y todos se reían… Pronto supo remedar los andares y modos de hablar de las personas que pasaban por la calle, y todo lo que tenían de peculiar y de feo y la gente decía…

─ ¡Tiene una cabeza extraordinaria este chiquillo! ─ Pero todo venía del cristal que había entrado por su ojo hasta su corazón; esto explica que se burlara incluso del pequeño Yugi, que tanto lo quería.

Sus juegos eran ahora totalmente distintos de los de antes, ahora eran muy juiciosos; En invierno, un día de nevada, se presentó con una gran lupa, y sacando al exterior el extremo de su chaqueta, dejó que se depositaran en ella copos de nieve.

─ Mira por la lente, Yugi ─ dijo, y cada copo se veía mucho mayor y tenía la forma de una grandiosa flor o de una estrella de diez puntas, daba alegría verlo.

─ ¡Fíjate, es como arte! ─ indicó Yami ─ Es mucho más interesante que las flores de verdad; aquí no hay ningún defecto, son completamente regulares… ¡Si no fuera porque se derriten! ─ Poco más tarde, el chico con guantes y su gran trineo a la espalda, dijo al oído de Yugi:

─ Me han dado permiso para ir a la plaza a jugar con los otros chicos ─ y se marchó.

En la plaza no era raro que los chiquillos más atrevidos ataran sus trineos a los coches de los campesinos y de esta manera paseaban un buen trecho arrastrados por ellos, era muy divertido. Cuando estaban en lo mejor del juego, llegó un gran trineo pintado de blanco, ocupado por un personaje envuelto en una piel blanca y con un gorro, blanco también.

El trineo dio dos vueltas a la plaza y Yami corrió a atarle el suyo dejándose arrastrar, el trineo desconocido corría a velocidad constante y se internó en la calle más próxima; el conductor volvió la cabeza e hizo una seña amistosa a Yami, como si ya lo conociera, cada vez que el chico trataba de soltarse, el conductor le hacía un signo con la cabeza y él se quedaba sentado. Al fin salieron de la ciudad, y la nieve empezó a caer tan copiosamente, que Yami no veía siquiera la mano cuando se la ponía delante de los ojos, pero la carrera continuaba, el soltó rápidamente la cuerda para desatarse del gran trineo pero de nada le sirvió; su pequeño vehículo seguía sujeto y corrían a la velocidad del viento, Yami gritó por ayuda, pero nadie lo oyó, continuaba nevando cada vez más intensamente y el trineo parecía volar dando de vez en cuando violentos saltos, como si saltara fosos y vallas, Yami estaba aterrado; quería rezar pero sólo acudía a su memoria las tablas de multiplicar.

Los copos de nieve eran cada vez mayores, hasta que al fin, parecían grandes aves blancas. De repente dieron un salto a un lado, el trineo se detuvo, la persona que lo conducía se puso de pie en el asiento; su abrigo y el gorro eran de pura nieve, y ante los ojos del chiquillo se presentó una señora alta y hermosa de un blanco resplandeciente. .. Era la Reina de las Nieves.

─ Hemos recorrido mucho, querido ─dijo─ Pero, ¡qué frío! Métete bajo mi abrigo de piel de oso ─ Prosiguió, y lo sentó junto a ella en su trineo y lo envolvió en la piel, a él le pareció que se hundía en un torbellino de nieve.

─ ¿Todavía tienes frío? ─ Le preguntó la mujer, besándolo en la frente y sus labios eran peor que el hielo, y el beso le entró en el corazón, que ya de por si estaba medio helado, Yami tuvo la sensación de que iba a morir, pero no duró más que un instante, luego se sintió perfectamente y dejó de notar el frío.

─ "¡Mi trineo! ¡No olvides el trineo!"─ pensó él de pronto; pero estaba atado a una de las aves blancas, la cual echo a volar detrás de ellos con el trineo a la espalda. La Reina de las Nieves dio otro beso a Yami, y Yugi, el abuelo y todos los demás se borraron de su memoria.

─ No te volveré a besar ─ dijo ella ─ pues de lo contrario te mataría.

Yami la miró, era muy hermosa; no habría podido imaginar un rostro más sutil y atractivo, ya no le parecía de hielo como antes cuando le había estado haciendo señas a través de la ventana, a los ojos del chico era perfecta y no le inspiraba temor alguno. Le contó que sabía hacer cálculo mental, hasta con quebrados; que sabía cuántas millas cuadradas y cuántos habitantes tenía el país y ella lo escuchaba sonriendo, entonces Yami empezó a pensar que tal vez no sabía aún bastante, levantó los ojos al firmamento y ella emprendió el vuelo con él (hacia la negra nube), entre el ruido de la tempestad, el chico se acordó de una vieja tonadilla.

Pasaron volando por encima de ciudades y lagos, de mares y países; debajo de ellos aullaban el gélido viento y los lobos, y centelleaba la nieve; y encima volaban las negras y ruidosas cornejas; pero en lo más alto del cielo brillaba, grande y blanca, la luna, y Yami la estuvo contemplando durante toda la larga noche; Al amanecer se quedó dormido a los pies de la Reina de las Nieves.

TERCER EPISODIO

El jardín de la hechicera

Pero, ¿qué hacía Yugi, al ver que Yami no regresaba? ¿Dónde estaría el chico? Nadie lo sabía, nadie pudo darle noticias, los otros chicos de la calle contaban que lo habían visto atar su trineo a otro muy grande y hermoso que entró en la calle y salió por la puerta de la ciudad, todos ignoraban su paradero; corrieron muchas lágrimas, y también Yugi lloró largamente, después la gente comenzó a decir que había muerto, que se habría ahogado en el río que pasaba por las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Ah, qué días de invierno más largos y tristes!... Y llegó la primavera, con su sol alentador.

─ Yami murió; ya no tengo a mi hermano ─ dijo el pequeño Yugi.

─ No lo creo ─ respondió el sol.

─ Está muerto y ha desaparecido para siempre ─ dijo el niño a las golondrinas.

─ ¡No lo creemos! ─ replicaron éstas y al fin el propio Yugi llegó a no creerlo tampoco.

─ Me pondré los zapatos nuevos ─ dijo un día ─ Los que mi amigo Yami no ha visto aún, y bajaré al río a preguntar por él.

Era aún muy temprano, dio un abrazo a su abuelito que aún dormía y calzándose los zapatos nuevos, salió solo de la ciudad, en dirección al río.

─ ¿Es cierto que me robaste a mi compañero de juegos?, te daré mis zapatos nuevos si me lo devuelves ─ Y le pareció como si las ondas le hiciesen unas señas raras se quitó sus zapatos nuevos que le gustaban bastante y los arrojó al río; pero cayeron junto a la orilla y las leves ondas los devolvieron a tierra.

Se habría dicho que el río no aceptaba la prenda que el más quería, porque Yami no estaba en él, pero Yugi pensando que no había echado los zapatos lo bastante lejos, se subió a un bote que flotaba entre los juncos y avanzando hasta su extremo, arrojó nuevamente los zapatos al agua, pero resultó que el bote no estaba amarrado y, con el movimiento producido por Yugi, se alejó de la orilla. Al darse cuenta, el pequeño quiso saltar a tierra, pero antes que pudiera llegar a popa, la embarcación se había separado ya cosa de una vara de la ribera y seguía alejándose a velocidad creciente.

Yugi, en extremo asustado rompió a llorar, pero nadie lo oyó a demás de los gorriones los cuales no pudiendo llevarlo a tierra, se echaron a volar a lo largo de la orilla, piando como para consolarlo: "¡Estamos aquí, estamos aquí!".

El bote avanzaba, arrastrado por la corriente, y Yugi permanecía descalzo y en silencio; los zapatitos flotaban junto a la barca sin poder alcanzarlo, pues el bote navegaba a mayor velocidad.

Las dos orillas eran muy hermosas, con lindas flores, viejos árboles y laderas en las que pastaban ovejas y vacas; pero no se veía ni un ser humano.

─ Ojalá y el río me conduzca hasta mi hermano ─ pensaba Yugi y aquella idea le devolvió la alegría, se puso en pie y estuvo muchas horas contemplando la hermosa ribera verde, hasta que llegó frente a un gran jardín plantado de cerezos, en el que se alzaba una casita con extrañas ventanas de color rojo y azul, por lo demás, tenía el tejado de paja, y fuera había dos soldados de madera, con el fusil al hombro.

Yugi los llamó, creyendo que eran de verdad pero como es natural, no respondieron; se acercó mucho a ellos, pues el río impulsaba el bote hacia la orilla, el niño volvió a llamar más fuerte y entonces salió de la casa una mujer no muy vieja, pero se apoyaba en un bastón; llevaba, para protegerse del sol, un gran sombrero pintado con bellísimas flores.

─ ¡Pobre pequeño! ─ dijo la mujer ─ ¿Cómo viniste a parar a este río caudaloso y rápido que te ha arrastrado tan lejos? ─ Y entrando en el agua, la mujer sujetó el bote con su bastón, tiró de él hacia tierra ayudando a Yugi a desembarcar, se alegró el pequeño de volver a pisar tierra firme, aunque la mujer no dejaba de inspirarle cierto temor.

─ Ven y cuéntame quién eres y cómo has venido a parar aquí ─ dijo la mujer.

Yugi se lo explicó todo, mientras la mujer no cesaba de menear la cabeza (como diciendo ¡Hm, hm! Ya veo). Y cuando Yugi hubo terminado y preguntado a la mujer si por casualidad había visto a Yami, respondió ésta que no había pasado por allí, pero que seguramente vendría, no debía afligirse y en cambio probar las cerezas y contemplar sus flores que eran más hermosas que todos los libros de estampas y además cada una sabía un cuento… Tomó a Yugi de la mano y entró con él en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las ventanas eran muy altas y los cristales de colores rojo, azul y amarillo, por lo que la luz del día resultaba muy extraña, sobre la mesa había un plato de sabrosas cerezas, y Yugi comió todas las que le vinieron en gana, con el permiso de la dueña. Mientras comía, la mujer le peinaba con un peine de oro y el pelo se le iba ondulando y formando un precioso marco dorado para su carita cariñosa, redonda y rosada.

─ ¡Siempre he anhelado tener un hijo, un niño tan lindo como tú ─ dijo la vieja dándole un golpecito con un dedo en la nariz ─ ¡Ya verás qué bien lo pasaremos los dos juntos!

Y mientras seguía peinando el cabello de Yugi, éste iba olvidándose de su amigo Yami, pues la mujer poseía el arte de la hechicería y aunque no fuera una bruja perversa, practicaba su don sólo para satisfacer algún antojo, y ella quería fuertemente quedarse con el niño, por eso salió a la rosaleda y extendiendo el bastón hacia todos los rosales espléndidamente floridos, hizo que todos desaparecieran bajo la negra tierra, sin dejar señal ni rastro; Temía la mujer que Yugi, al ver las rosas recordara las suyas y a Yami y entonces se escapara.

Entonces condujo al niño al jardín, ¡Qué fragancia y esplendor! Crecían allí todas las flores imaginables; las propias de todas las estaciones aparecían abiertas y tan magníficas que ningún libro de estampas podía comparársele; Yugi se puso a saltar de alegría y estuvo jugando hasta que el sol se ocultó tras los altos cerezos, entonces fue conducido a una bonita cama, con almohada de seda roja llena de pétalos de violetas y se durmió, soñó cosas como sólo las sueña un niño en sus más dulces ilusiones.

Al día siguiente volvió a jugar al sol con las flores y de este modo transcurrieron muchos días. Yugi conocía todas las flores, y a pesar de las muchas que había, le parecía que faltaba una, sin poder precisar cuál, en una ocasión en que estaba sentado contemplando el sombrero de la mujer que tenía pintadas tantas flores, vio también la más bella de todas: la rosa. La mujer se había olvidado de borrarla del sombrero cuando hizo desaparecer las restantes bajo tierra (Porque uno no puede estar en todo).

─ Ahora que caigo en ello… ─ exclamó Yugi ─ ¿No hay rosas aquí?

Y se puso a recorrer los arriates buscando y buscando, pero no había ninguna, entonces se sentó en el suelo y rompió a llorar, sus tibias lágrimas caían sobre el lugar donde se había hundido uno de los rosales y cuando humedecieron el suelo, brotó de pronto el rosal, tan florido como en el momento de desaparecer y Yugi se acercó y olió sus rosas y le volvieron a la memoria las preciosas rosas de su casa y con ellas, Yami.

─ ¡Ay no, cómo me he entretenido! ─ exclamó el niño ─ Yo iba en busca de mi hermano Yami, ¿No saben dónde está? ─ preguntó a las rosas ─ ¿Creen que está vivo o que este muerto?

─ Muerto no está ─ respondieron las rosas ─ nosotras hemos estado debajo de la tierra, donde moran todos los muertos, pero tu amigo Yami no estaba ahí.

─ Gracias rositas ─ dijo Yugi y dirigiéndose a las otras flores, miró sus cálices y les preguntó ─ ¿Saben por casualidad dónde está Yami?

Pero todas las flores tomaban el sol, ensimismadas en sus propias historias… Yugi oyó a muchísimas, pero ninguna decía nada de Yami.

¿Qué decía, pues, la azucena de fuego?

─ Oye el tambor (¡Bum, bum!). Son sólo dos notas, siempre (¡bum, bum!). Escucha el plañido de las mujeres, escucha la llamada de los sacerdotes, envuelta en su largo manto rojo, la mujer está sobre la pira, las llamas la rodean, así como a su esposo muerto, pero la mujer hindú piensa en el hombre vivo que está entre la multitud, en él, cuyos ojos son más ardientes que las llamas, en él, el ardor de cuyos ojos agita su corazón más que el fuego, que pronto reducirá su cuerpo a cenizas ¿Puede la llama del corazón perecer en la llama de la hoguera?

─ No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices ─ dijo Yugi.

─ Pues éste es mi cuento ─ replicó la azucena.

¿Qué dijo la campanilla?

─ Más arriba del sendero de montaña se alza un antiguo castillo, la espesa siempreviva crece en torno de los vetustos muros rojos, hoja contra hoja, rodeando la terraza… Allí mora una hermosa doncella que inclinándose sobre la balaustrada, mira constantemente al camino, no hay en el rosal una rosa más fresca que ella, ninguna flor de manzano arrancada por el viento flota más ligera que ella, el crujido de su ropaje de seda dice: "¿No viene aún?".

─ ¿Te refieres a Yami? ─ preguntó el niño.

─ Yo hablo tan sólo de mi leyenda, de mi sueño ─ respondió la campanilla.

¿Qué dice el rompenieves?

─ Entre unos árboles hay una larga tabla, colgada de unas cuerdas, es un columpio. Dos lindas chiquillas (sus vestidos son blancos como la nieve, y en sus sombreros flotan largas cintas de seda verde) se balancean sentadas en él, su hermano que es mayor, está también en el columpio de pie, rodeando la cuerda con un brazo para sostenerse, pues tiene en una mano una escudilla y en la otra, una paja y está soplando pompas de jabón, el columpio no para y las pompas vuelan, con bellas irisaciones; la última está aún adherida al canutillo y se tuerce al impulso del viento, pues el columpio sigue oscilando, un perrito negro, tan ligero como las pompas de jabón, se levanta sobre las patas traseras, también él quería subir al columpio, pasa volando el columpio y el perro cae ladrando furioso y las pompas estallan. Un columpio, una esferita de espuma que revienta; ¡ésta es mi canción!

─ Es muy bonito eso que cuentas, pero lo dices de modo tan triste… y además no hablas de Yami.

¿Qué decían los jacintos?

─ Érase tres bellas hermanas, exquisitas y transparentes, el vestido de una era rojo; el de la segunda azul, y el de la tercera, blanco… Cogidas de la mano bailaban al borde del lago tranquilo, a la suave luz de la luna, no eran elfos, sino seres humanos. El aire estaba impregnado de dulce fragancia, y las doncellas desaparecieron en el bosque, la fragancia se hizo más intensa; tres féretros, que contenían a las hermosas muchachas, salieron de la espesura de la selva, flotando por encima del lago, rodeados de luciérnagas que los acompañaban volando e iluminándolos con sus lucecitas tenues. ¿Duermen acaso las doncellas danzarinas, o están muertas? El perfume de las flores dice que han muerto; la campana vespertina llama al oficio de difuntos.

─ ¡Qué tristeza me causas! ─ dijo el pequeñito ─ ¡Tu perfume es tan intenso! No puedo dejar de pensar en las doncellas muertas... ¡Ay no!, ¿estará muerto Yami?, hermano mío, mi amigo… Las rosas estuvieron debajo de la tierra y dijeron que no.

─ ¡Cling, clang! ─ sonaban los cálices de los jacintos ─ No doblamos por tu amigo, no lo conocemos… Cantamos nuestra propia pena, la única que sabemos ─ Y Yugi pasó al botón de oro, que asomaba por entre las verdes y brillantes hojas.

─ ¡Cómo brillas, solecito! ─ le dijo ─ ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a mi compañero de juegos?

El botón de oro despedía un hermosísimo brillo y miraba al niño ¿Qué canción sabría cantar? Tampoco se referiría a Yami, no sabía qué decir.

─ El primer día de primavera, el sol lucía en una pequeña estancia, prodigando su benéfico calor y sus rayos se deslizaban por las blancas paredes de la casa vecina, junto a las cuales crecían las primeras flores amarillas, semejantes a llamas de oro al contacto de los cálidos rayos. La anciana abuela estaba fuera, sentada en su silla; la nieta, una linda muchacha que servía en la ciudad, acababa de llegar para una breve visita y besó a su abuela. Había oro, oro puro de corazón en su beso, oro en el alma, oro en aquella hora matinal, ahí tienes mi cuento ─ concluyó el botón de oro.

─ ¡Mi pobre, mi pobre abuelito! ─ suspiró Yugi ─ Sin duda me echa de menos y está triste pensando en mí, como lo estaba pensando en Yami... Pero volveré pronto a casa y lo llevaré conmigo, de nada sirve que pregunte a las flores, ellas sólo saben de sus propias penas y no me dirán nada.

Y se arremangó el pantalón para poder andar más rápidamente; pero el lirio de Pascua le golpeó en la pierna al saltar por encima de él, se detuvo el niño y considerando a la pobre flor amarilla, le preguntó…

─ ¿Acaso tú sabes algo? ─ Y se agachó sobre la flor… ¿Qué le dijo ésta?

─ Me veo a mí misma, me veo a mí misma. ¡Oh, cómo huelo! Arriba, en la pequeña buhardilla, está una pequeña bailarina, que ahora se sostiene sobre una pierna, ahora sobre las dos, recorre con sus pies todo el mundo, pero es sólo una ilusión. Vierte agua de la tetera sobre un pedazo de tela que sostiene, ¡la limpieza es una gran cosa!... El blanco vestido lo cuelga de un gancho; fue también lavado en la tetera y secado en el tejado. Se lo pone y se pone alrededor del cuello el chal azafranado, y así resalta más el blanco del vestido. ¡Arriba la pierna! ¡Mira qué alardes hace sobre un tallo! ¡Me veo a mí misma, me veo a mí misma! ¡Oh esto es magnífico!

─ ¡Y qué me importa eso a mí! ─ dijo el niño al borde de las lagrimas ─ ¿A qué viene esa historia? ─ Y echó a correr con lagrimas en los ojos hacia el extremo del jardín.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero forcejeó con el oxidado cerrojo hasta descorrerlo; se abrió por fin y Yugi se lanzó al vasto mundo con los pies descalzos, tres veces se volvió a mirar, pero nadie le perseguía. Al fin, agitadísimo, se sentó sobre una gran piedra y al dirigir la mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el verano había pasado y de que estaba ya muy avanzado el otoño, cosa que no había podido observar en el hermoso jardín, donde siempre brillaba el sol, y las flores crecían en todas las estaciones.

─ ¡Dios mío, cómo me he retrasado! ─ dijo el pequeño ─ ¡Estamos ya en otoño, me fui en primavera; tengo que darme prisa! ─ Y se puso en pie para reemprender su camino.

Pobres piececitos suyos, qué heridos y cansados; a su alrededor todo parecía frío y desierto; las largas hojas de los sauces estaban amarillas, y el rocío se desprendía en grandes gotas. Caían las hojas unas tras otras, sólo el endrino tenía aún fruto, pero era áspero y amargaba la boca. ¡Qué gris y difícil parecía todo en el vasto mundo!.

CUARTO EPISODIO

El príncipe y la princesa

Yugi no tuvo más remedio que tomarse otro descanso, he aquí que en medio de la nieve en el sitio donde se había sentado, saltó una gran corneja que llevaba buen rato allí contemplando al niño y ondeando la cabeza finalmente, dijo…

─ ¡Crac, crac, buenos días, buenos días! ─ No sabía decirlo mejor, pero sus intenciones eran buenas y le preguntó adónde iba tan solo por aquellos rumbos, Yugi comprendió muy bien la palabra "solo" y el sentido que encerraba, contó pues, a la corneja toda su historia y luego le preguntó si había visto a su amigo.

La corneja hizo un gesto significativo con la cabeza y respondió:

─ ¡A lo mejor! ─ El niño se sorprendió.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que lo has visto? ─ exclamó el niño abrasando al ave tan fuertemente que por poco la ahoga.

─ ¡Cuidado, tranquilo! ─ protestó la corneja ─ Me parece que era Yami, sin embargo te ha olvidado por la princesa.

─ ¿Vive con una princesa? ─ preguntó Yugi.

─ Sí, escucha ─ dijo la corneja ─ pero me resulta difícil hablar tu lengua, si entendieras la nuestra, te lo podría contar mejor.

─ Lo siento, pero no la sé ─ respondió tristemente Yugi ─ Mi abuelito sí la entendía, y también la lengua de los peces, qué lástima, que no me la enseñara.

─ No importa ─ contestó la corneja ─ Te lo contaré lo mejor que pueda, claro que estará muy deficiente… ─ Y le explicó lo que sabía.

─ En este reino en que nos encontramos, vive una princesa de lo más inteligente, tanto que se ha leído todos los periódicos del mundo y los ha vuelto a olvidar, ya ves si es lista. Uno de estos días estaba sentada en el trono ─ lo cual no es muy divertido, según dicen ─ el hecho es que se puso a canturrear una canción que decía así: ¿Y si me buscara un marido?...Oye, eso merece ser meditado, pensó, y tomó la resolución de casarse… Pero quería un marido que supiera responder cuando ella le hablara un marido que no se limitase a permanecer plantado y lucir su distinción, eso le era muy aburrido, así que convocó entonces a todas las damas de la Corte y cuando ellas oyeron lo que la Reina deseaba, se pusieron muy contentas. ¡Esto me gusta! ─ exclamaron todas ─ hace unos días que yo pensaba también en lo mismo. Te advierto que todo lo que digo es verdad ─ observó la corneja ─ Lo sé por mi novia, que tiene libre entrada en palacio; está domesticada ─ la novia era otra corneja.

─ Los periódicos aparecieron enseguida con el monograma de la princesa dentro de una orla de corazones, podía leerse en ellos que todo joven de buen parecer estaba autorizado a presentarse en palacio y hablar con la princesa; el que hablase con desenvoltura y sin sentirse intimidado y desplegase la mayor elocuencia, sería elegido por la princesa como esposo, puedes creerme ─ insistió la corneja ─ es verdad, tan verdad como que estoy ahora aquí contigo… Acudió una multitud de hombres, todo eran aglomeraciones y carreras, pero nada salió de ello, ni el primer día ni el segundo, todos hablaban bien mientras estaban en la calle; pero en cuanto franqueaban la puerta de palacio y veían los centinelas en uniforme plateado y los criados con uniforme de oro en las escaleras y los grandes salones iluminados, perdían la cabeza, y cuando se presentaban ante el trono ocupado por la princesa, no sabían hacer otra cosa que repetir la última palabra que ella dijera y esto a la princesa no le interesaba ni pizca, era como si al llegar al salón del trono se les hubiese metido rapé en el estómago y hubiesen quedado aletargados, no despertando hasta encontrarse nuevamente en la calle; entonces recobraban el uso de la palabra, había una enorme cola que llegaba desde el palacio hasta la puerta de la ciudad; Yo estaba también, como espectador, Y pasaban hambre y sed, pero en el palacio no se les servía ni un vaso de agua, algunos más listos, se habían traído bocadillos, pero no creas que los compartieran con el vecino, no… Pensaban: Mejor que tenga cara de hambriento, así no lo querrá la princesa.

─ Pero, ¿y Yami, y mi amigo? ─ preguntó Yugi ─ ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Estaba entre la multitud?

─ Espera, espera, ya saldrá tu amigo. El tercer día se presentó un personajito, sin caballo ni coche, pero muy alegre, sus ojos brillaban como los tuyos, tenía un cabello brillante, pero vestía pobremente.

─ ¡Era Yami! ─ exclamó el niño alegre ─ ¡Oh, lo he encontrado! ─ Y dio de palmadas saltando.

─ Llevaba un pequeño morral a la espalda ─ prosiguió la corneja.

─ No, debía de ser su trineo ─ replicó el niño ─ porque se marchó con el trineo.

─ Es muy posible ─ admitió la corneja ─ no me fijé bien; pero lo que sí sé por mi novia domesticada, es que el tal individuo, al llegar a la puerta de palacio y ver la guardia en uniforme de plata y a los criados de la escalera en casaca dorada, no se turbó lo más mínimo, sino que, saludándoles con un gesto de la cabeza, dijo:

─Debe ser pesado estarse en la escalera, yo prefiero entrar ─ Los salones eran un ascua de luz; los consejeros privados y de Estado andaban descalzos llevando fuentes de oro, todo era solemne y majestuoso, los zapatos del recién llegado crujían ruidosamente, pero él no se inmutó.

─ ¡Es Yami, sin duda alguna! ─ repitió Yugi ─ Sé que llevaba zapatos nuevos, oí el crujir de sus suelas en casa de mi abuelito.

─ ¡Ya lo creo que crujían! ─ prosiguió la corneja ─ y nuestro muchacho se presentó alegremente ante la princesa, la cual estaba sentada sobre una gran perla, del tamaño de un torno de hilar. Todas las damas de la Corte con sus doncellas y las doncellas de las doncellas, y todos los caballeros con sus criados y los criados de los criados, que a su vez tenían asistente, estaban colocados en semicírculo y cuanto más cerca de la puerta, más orgullosos parecían. Al asistente del criado del criado, que va siempre en zapatillas, que uno casi no se atreve a mirarlo… tal es la altivez con que se está junto a la puerta.

─ ¡Debe ser terrible! ─ exclamó el pequeño ─ ¿Y vas a decirme que Yami se casó con la princesa?

─ De no haber sido yo corneja me habría quedado con ella y eso que estoy comprometido… Parece que él habló tan bien como lo hago yo cuando hablo en mi lengua; así me lo ha dicho mi novia la domesticada. Era audaz y encantador no se había presentado para conquistar a la princesa, sino sólo para escuchar su conversación… Y la princesa le gustó y ella por su parte, quedó muy satisfecha con él.

─ Sí, seguro que era Yami ─ dijo el niño ─ ¡Siempre ha sido muy inteligente! Fíjate que sabía calcular de memoria con quebrados… ¡Oh, por favor, llévame al palacio!

─ ¡Niño, qué pronto lo dices! ─ replicó la corneja ─ Tendré que consultarlo con mi novia domesticada; seguramente podrá aconsejarnos, pues de una cosa estoy seguro, que jamás un chiquillo como tú será autorizado a entrar en palacio por los procedimientos reglamentarios.

─ ¡Sí me darán permiso! ─ afirmó Yugi ─ cuando Yami sepa que soy yo, saldrá enseguida a buscarme.

─ Aguárdame en aquella cuesta ─ dijo el ave y saludándolo con un movimiento de la cabeza, se alejó volando, cuando regresó anochecía ya.

─ ¡Rah! ¡rah! ─ gritó ─ Ella me ha encargado que te salude y ahí va un panecillo que sacó de la cocina. Allí hay mucho pan y tú debes estar hambriento… No es posible que entres en el palacio vas descalzo, los centinelas en uniforme de plata y los criados en casaca de oro no te lo permitirán… Pero no llores, de un modo u otro te introducirás, mi novia conoce una escalerita trasera que conduce al dormitorio y sabe dónde hacerse con las llaves.

Se fueron al jardín, a la gran avenida donde las hojas caían sin parar y cuando en el palacio se hubieron apagado todas las luces una tras otra, la corneja condujo al pequeño niño a una puerta trasera que estaba entreabierta.

Oh, cómo le palpitaba al niño el corazón (de angustia y de impaciencia), le parecía como si fuera a cometer una mala acción y sin embargo, sólo quería saber si su amigo Yami estaba allí, que estaba casi seguro y en su imaginación veía sus ojos inteligentes, su cabello, lo veía sonreír cómo antes, cuando se reunían en casa entre las rosas, sin duda estaría feliz de verlo, de enterarse del largo camino que había recorrido en su busca; de saber la angustia de todos los suyos al no regresar él… ¡Oh, qué miedo y a la vez qué alegría!

Llegaron a la escalera, iluminada por una lamparilla colocada sobre un armario, en el suelo esperaba la corneja domesticada, volviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, luego miró al niño, que la saludó con una inclinación, tal como le enseñara el abuelo.

─ Mi prometido me ha hablado muy bien de usted, señorito ─ dijo la corneja domesticada ─ Su biografía, como vulgarmente se dice, o sea, la historia de su vida, es por otra parte muy conmovedora... Haga el favor de tomar la lámpara y yo le guiaré, lo mejor es ir directamente por aquí, así no encontraremos a nadie.

─ Tengo la impresión de que alguien nos sigue ─ exclamó Yugi y en efecto algo pasó con un silbido eran como sombras que se deslizaban por la pared, caballos de flotantes melenas y delgadas patas, cazadores, caballeros y damas cabalgando.

─ Tranquilo son sueños nada más ─ dijo la corneja ─ Vienen a buscar los pensamientos de Su Alteza para llevárselos de caza… Tanto mejor, así podrá usted contemplarla a sus anchas mientras duerme. Pero confío en que, si es usted elevado a una condición honorífica y distinguida, dará pruebas de ser agradecido.

─ No hablemos ahora de eso ─ intervino la corneja del bosque.

Llegaron al primer salón tapizado de color de rosa, con hermosas flores en las paredes, pasaban allí los sueños rumoreando pero tan vertiginosos, que Yugi no pudo ver a los nobles personajes, cada salón superaba al anterior en lujo, era como para perder la cabeza. Al fin llegaron al dormitorio, cuyo techo parecía una gran palmera con hojas de cristal, pero cristal precioso; en el centro, de un grueso tallo de oro colgaban dos camas, cada una semejante a un lirio… En la primera que era blanca dormía la princesa, en la otra que era roja, Yugi debía buscar a Yami. Separó una de las hojas encarnadas y vio un cuello, ¡Era Yami!; Pronunció su nombre en voz alta acercando la lámpara, los sueños volvieron a pasar veloces por la habitación, él se despertó volvió la cabeza y... ¡no era Yami!

El príncipe se le parecía sólo por el color de la piel, era joven y gentil pero no era quien buscaba. La princesa parpadeando por entre la blanca hoja de lirio, preguntó qué ocurría y Yugi rompió a llorar y le contó toda su historia y lo que por el habían hecho las cornejas.

─ ¡Pobre pequeñito! ─ exclamaron los príncipes, elogiaron a las cornejas y dijeron que no estaban enfadados, aunque aquello no debía repetirse, por lo demás recibirían una recompensa.

─ ¿Prefieren marcharse libremente ─ preguntó la princesa ─ o quedarse en palacio en calidad de cornejas de Corte, con derecho a todos los desperdicios de la cocina? ─ Las dos cornejas se inclinaron respetuosamente y manifestaron que optaban por el empleo fijo, pues pensaban en la vejez y en que sería muy agradable contar con algo positivo para cuando aquélla llegase.

El príncipe se levantó de la cama y la cedió a Yugi, realmente no podía hacer más, el niño cruzó las manos, pensando…

─ "¡Qué buenas son las personas y los animales, después de todo!" ─ Y cerrando los ojos, se quedó profundamente dormido, acudieron de nuevo todos los sueños y creyó ver angelitos que guiaban un trineo en el que viajaba Yami, el cual le saludaba con la cabeza… Pero todo aquello fue un sueño y se desvaneció en el momento de despertar.

Al día siguiente lo vistieron de seda y terciopelo de pies a cabeza, lo invitaron a quedarse en palacio, donde lo pasaría muy bien, pero el niño pidió sólo un cochecito con un caballo y un par de zapatos para seguir recorriendo el mundo en busca de su amigo.

Le dieron zapatos y unos guantes y lo vistieron finamente, cuando se dispuso a partir, había en la puerta una carroza nueva de oro puro; los escudos del príncipe y de la princesa brillaban en ella como estrellas, el cochero, criados y postillones llevaban grandes coronas de oro; Los príncipes en persona le ayudaron a subir al coche y le desearon toda clase de venturas, la corneja silvestre, que ya se había casado, lo acompañó un trecho de tres millas posada a su lado, pues no le gustaba ir de espaldas, la otra corneja se quedó en la puerta batiendo las alas; no siguió porque desde que contaba con un empleo fijo sufría de dolores de cabeza (porque comía en exceso), el interior del coche estaba acolchado con cojines de azúcar y en el asiento había fruta y mazapán.

─ ¡Adiós, adiós! ─ gritaron el príncipe y la princesa y Yugi lloraba y lloraba también la corneja, al cabo de unas millas se despidió también ésta y resultó muy dura aquella despedida, se subió volando a un árbol y permaneció en él agitando las negras alas hasta que desapareció el coche, que relucía como el sol.

QUINTO EPISODIO

Los pequeños bandoleros

Avanzaban a través del bosque tenebroso y la carroza relucía como una antorcha, su brillo era tan intenso, que los ojos de los bandidos no podían resistirlo.

─ ¡Es oro, es oro! ─ gritaban y embistiendo con furia detuvieron a los caballos, dieron muerte a los postillones, al cochero y a los criados y mandaron bajarse a Yugi.

─ Está llenito y se ve apetitoso, lo alimentaron con nueces ─ dijo la más vieja de los bandidos, que era barbuda y tenía unas cejas que le colgaban por encima de los ojos.

─ Será delicioso como un corderillo bien alimentado… ¡Se me hace la boca agua! ─ Y sacó su afilado cuchillo que daba miedo de brillante que era ─ ¡Ay! ─ gritó al mismo tiempo, pues sus propios hijos se le habían subido a la espalda y uno acababa de pegarle un mordisco en la oreja, ese chiquillo era salvaje y endiablado como él solo y el otro era juguetón.

─ ¡Maldito rapaz! ─ gritó la madre al que le había mordido, renunciando así a degollar a Yugi.

─ ¡Jugará conmigo! ─ dijo el menor de los pequeños bandoleros.

─ Y a mí me dará sus guantes y su linda ropa y dormirá en nuestro cuarto ─ y pegó a la vieja otro mordisco que la hizo saltar y dar vueltas, mientras los demás bandidos reían y decían:

─ ¡Cómo baila con su mocoso!

─ ¡Quiero subir al coche! ─ gritó el pequeño salvaje y hubo que complacerle, pues era malcriado y testarudo como él solo, los bandidillos y Yugi subieron al carruaje y salieron a galope a campo traviesa, uno de los hijos de los bandoleros era de la edad de Yugi, el otro era mayor pero de la misma estatura y un poco más robusto, era ancho de hombros, los bandiditos tenían la piel clara, el cabello blanco y los ojos azules, el menor tenia la mirada casi triste; ambos rodearon a Yugi por los hombros y el mayor le dijo:

─ No te matarán mientras yo no me enfade contigo… ¿Eres un príncipe, verdad?

─ N- no, la verdad es que… ─ Yugi les contó todas sus aventuras y lo mucho que ansiaba encontrar a su mejor amigo y casi hermano ─ El otro niño lo miraba muy seriamente, hizo un signo con la cabeza y dijo:

─ No te matarán, aunque mi hermano se enfade y si lo intentan… entonces te ayudaré yo mismo a huir ─ secó los ojos de Yugi y quitándole uno de los guantes a su hermano se lo puso ─ esta tan suave y calientito, me gustan tus guantes niño.

El coche se detuvo, estaban en el patio de un castillo de bandoleros, todo derruido de arriba a abajo, cuervos y cornejas salían volando de los grandes orificios y enormes perros mastines, cada uno de los cuales parecía capaz de tragarse un hombre, saltaban sin ladrar, pues les estaba prohibido.

En la espaciosa sala vieja y ahumada, ardía un gran fuego en el centro del suelo de piedra; el humo se esparcía por debajo del techo, buscando una salida, en el cocían un gran caldero de sopa, al mismo tiempo que asaban liebres y conejos.

─ Esta noche dormirás con nosotros y con mis animalitos ─ dijo el hijo mayor de los bandoleritos.

Le dieron de comer y beber y luego los tres niños se apartaron a un rincón donde había una puerta y entrando en ella, había paja y alfombras en el suelo, encima posadas en estacas y perchas, había un centenar de palomas al parecer dormidas, pero que se movieron un poco al acercarse los chicos.

─ Todas son mías ─ dijo el más pequeño de los bandidos y sujetando una por los pies la sacudió haciendo que el animal agitara las alas ─ linda ¿no? ¡Bésala! ─ dijo acercándola contra la cara de Yugi ─ Allí están las palomas torcaces, son buenas piezas ─ y señaló cierto número de barras clavadas ante un agujero en la parte superior de la pared.

─ También son torcaces aquellas dos, si no las tenemos encerradas, escapan… y éste es mi preferido ─ dijo el mayor de los bandidillos y agarró por los cuernos un reno que estaba atado por un reluciente anillo de cobre en torno al cuello ─ No hay más remedio que tenerlo sujeto, de lo contrario huye… Todas las noches le hago cosquillas en el cuello con el cuchillo y le da miedo ─ Y el chiquillo, sacando un largo cuchillo de una rendija de la pared, lo deslizó por el cuello del reno, el pobre animal pataleaba y el chico se reía, luego metió a Yugi a la cama hecha de paja.

─ ¿Duermes siempre con el cuchillo a tu lado? ─ preguntó Yugi mirando el arma, un poco nervioso.

─ ¡Desde luego! ─ respondió el pequeño bandolero ─ Nunca sabe uno lo que puede ocurrir… Pero vuelve a contarnos lo que dijiste antes, de ese tal Yami y por qué te fuiste por estos rumbos.

Yugi le repitió su historia desde el principio, mientras las palomas torcaces arrullaban en sus jaulas y las demás dormían, el menor de los bandolerillos pasó un brazo en torno al cuello de Yugi y el mayor con el cuchillo en mano se puso a dormir, Yugi en cambio no podía pegar los ojos, pues no sabía si seguiría vivo o no; afuera los bandidos sentados alrededor del fuego, cantaban y bebían, mientras la vieja no cesaba de dar volteretas, el espectáculo resultaba horrible para el pequeño Yugi.

En esto dijeron las palomas torcaces:

─ ¡Ruk, ruk!, hemos visto a Yami, un pájaro blanco llevaba su trineo, él iba sentado en la carroza de la Reina de las Nieves que volaba por encima del bosque cuando nosotras estábamos en el nido, sopló sobre nosotras y murieron todas menos nosotras dos. ¡Ruk, ruk!

─ ¿Qué están diciendo ahí arriba? ─ preguntó Yugi ─ ¿Adónde iba la Reina de la Nieves? ¿Saben algo?

─ Al parecer se dirigía a Laponia, donde hay siempre nieve y hielo… Pregunta al reno atado ahí.

─ Allí hay hielo y nieve, ¡qué magnífico es aquello y qué bien se está! ─ dijo el reno ─ Salta uno con libertad por los grandes prados relucientes, allí tiene la Reina de las Nieves su pabellón de verano; pero su palacio está cerca del Polo Norte, en las islas que llaman Spitzberg.

─ ¡Oh no, Yami… hermano! ─ suspiró Yugi.

─ ¿No puedes estarte quieto? ─ Le riñó el mayor de los pequeños bandoleros ─ ¿O quieres que te clave el cuchillo en la barriga?

A la mañana siguiente Yugi le contó todo lo que le habían dicho las palomas torcaces; el muchacho se quedó muy serio, movió la cabeza y dijo:

─ ¡Qué más da, qué más da! ¿Sabes dónde está Laponia? ─ preguntó al reno.

─ ¿Quién lo sabría mejor que yo? ─ respondió el animal y sus ojos despedían destellos ─ Allí nací y me crié. ¡Cómo he brincado por sus campos de nieve!

─ ¡Escucha! ─ dijo el muchachito a Yugi ─ Ya vez que todos nuestros hombres se han marchado, pero nuestra madre sigue en casa, más tarde empinará el codo y echará su siestecita; entonces haremos algo por ti… ─ Saltando de la cama, corrió hacia su madre cogiéndola por el cuello y tirándole de los bigotes, le dijo:

─ ¡Buenos días, mi dulce chivo! ─ La vieja correspondió a sus caricias con varios coscorrones que le pusieron toda la nariz amoratada, pero no era sino una muestra de cariño.

Cuando la vieja, tras unos copiosos tragos, se entregó a la citada siestecita, el chico llamó al reno y le dijo:

─ Podría divertirme aún unas cuantas veces cosquilleándote el cuello con la punta de mi afilado cuchillo ¡porque te pones tan gracioso!, pero es igual… te desataré y te ayudaré a escapar, para que te marches a Laponia, pero cuida de no brincar muy fuerte y de conducir a esta niño al palacio de la Reina de las Nieves donde está su compañero de juegos, ¡Ya oíste su relato, pues hablaba bastante alto y tú escuchabas!

El reno pegó un brinco de alegría, el muchachito montó a Yugi sobre el animal, cuidando de sujetarlo fuertemente y dándole una almohada para sentarse.

─ Así estás bien ─ dijo el bandidillo mayor ─ ahí tienes tus botas de piel, pues hace frío pero nos quedamos con los guantes, son demasiado calientitos y no creemos te vayas a helar por eso, es más, te daré los grandes mitones de mi madre que te llegarán hasta el codo, póntelos... jeje así ahora tus manos parecen las de nuestra madre ─ Yugi lloraba de alegría.

─ No puedo verte llorar ─ dijo el menor de los bandiditos ─ Debes estar contento; ahí tienes dos panes y un jamón para que no pases hambre ─ Ató las provisiones al flanco del reno, abrió la puerta, hizo entrar todos los perros y el mayor cortando la cuerda con su cuchillo, dijo al reno:

─ ¡A galope, pero mucho cuidado con este niño!

Yugi alargó las manos, cubiertas con los grandes mitones hacia los muchachitos, para despedirse de ellos y enseguida el reno emprendió la carrera a campo traviesa por el inmenso bosque, por pantanos y estepas, a toda velocidad, aullaban los lobos y graznaban los cuervos; del cielo llegaba un sonido (¡p-ff, p-ff!), como si estornudaran.

─ ¡Son mis auroras boreales! ─ dijo el reno ─ Mira cómo brillan ─ Y redobló la velocidad día y noche, se acabaron los panes y el jamón y al fin llegaron a Laponia.

SEXTO EPISODIO

La lapona y la finesa

Hicieron alto frente a una casita de aspecto muy pobre. El tejado llegaba hasta el suelo, y la puerta era tan baja que, para entrar y salir, la familia tenía que arrastrarse, no había nadie en la casa, aparte de una vieja lapona que cocía pescado en una lámpara de aceite, el reno contó toda la historia de Yugi, aunque después de haber relatado la propia que creía mucho más importante, ya el niño estaba tan aterido de frío, que no podía hablar.

─ ¡Pobres! ─ dijo la mujer lapona ─ ¡Lo que les queda aún por andar!... Tienen que correr centenares de millas antes de llegar a Finlandia que es donde vive la Reina de las Nieves y todas las noches enciende un castillo de fuegos artificiales… Escribiré unas líneas sobre un bacalao seco pues papel no tengo y lo entregarán a la finesa de allá, ella podrá informaros mejor que yo.

Y cuando Yugi se hubo calentado y saciado el hambre y la sed, la mujer escribió unas palabras en un bacalao seco y recomendando al niño que cuidase de no perderlo lo ató al reno, el cual reemprendió la carrera (¡P-ff! ¡P-ff!), seguía rechinando en el cielo y durante toda la noche lucieron magníficas auroras boreales azules, luego que llegaron a Finlandia llamaron a la chimenea de la mujer finesa, ya que puerta no había.

La temperatura del interior era tan elevada, que la misma finesa andaba en ropas ligeras, era menuda y de piel morena, se apresuró a quitar los abrigos a Yugi así como los mitones y botas, ya que de otro modo el calor se le habría hecho insoportable, puso un pedazo de hielo sobre la cabeza del reno y luego leyó las líneas escritas en el bacalao, las leyó por tres veces, hasta que se las hubo aprendido de memoria y a continuación echó el pescado en el caldero de la sopa (pues era perfectamente comestible), y aquella mujer a todo le hallaba su aplicación.

Entonces el reno empezó a contar su historia y después la de Yugi y la mujer finesa se limitaba a pestañear, sin decir una palabra.

─ Eres muy lista ─ dijo el reno ─ sé que puedes atar todos los vientos del mundo con una hebra y cuando el marino suelta uno de los cabos, tiene viento favorable; si suelta otro, el viento arrecia y si deja el tercero y el cuarto, entonces se levanta una tempestad que derriba los árboles… ¿No querrías procurar a este niño un elixir que le dé la fuerza de doce hombres y le permita dominar a la Reina de las Nieves?

─ ¡La fuerza de doce hombres! ─ dijo la finesa ─ No creo que le sirviera de gran cosa.

Y dirigiéndose a un anaquel, cogió una piel arrollada y la desenrolló, había escritas en ella unas letras misteriosas y la mujer se puso a leer con tanto esfuerzo, que el sudor le manaba de la frente.

Pero el reno rogó con tanta insistencia en pro de Yugi y éste miró a la mujer con ojos tan suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas, que la finesa volvió a pestañear y se llevó al animal a un rincón donde le dijo al oído, mientras le ponía sobre la cabeza un nuevo pedazo de hielo:

─ En efecto, es verdad: Yami está aún junto a la Reina de las Nieves por gusto, persuadido de que es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero ello se debe a que le entró en el corazón y en el ojo una astilla del cristal maligno convirtiendo su corazón en hielo, habría que empezar por extraérselo de lo contrario, jamás volverá a ser como una persona y la Reina de las Nieves conservará su poder sobre él.

─ ¿Y no puedes tú dar algún brebaje al pequeño, para que tenga poder sobre todas esas cosas?

─ No puedo darle más poder que el que ya posee, ¿No ves lo grande que es su poder, no ves cómo le sirven hombres y animales y lo lejos que ha llegado, a pesar de su edad e ir descalzo un largo trecho?... Su fuerza no puede recibirla de nosotros; está en su corazón por ser un niño cariñoso e inocente. Si él no es capaz de llegar hasta la Reina de las Nieves y extraer el cristal del corazón de Yami, nosotros nada podemos hacer…─ Y volviéndose al niño dijo ─ A dos millas de aquí empieza el jardín de la Reina, puedes llevarlo hasta allí reno, déjalo cerca de un gran arbusto que crece en medio de la nieve y está lleno de bayas rojas y no te entretengas contándole chismes, regresa aquí enseguida ─ Dicho esto, la finesa montó al niño sobre el reno, el cual echó a correr a toda velocidad.

─ ¡Oh, olvidé los zapatos! ¡Y los mitones! ─ exclamó Yugi al sentir el frío cortante; pero el reno no se atrevió a detenerse y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al arbusto de bayas rojas. Una vez en él, hizo que el niño se bajara y le besó en la frente mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban grandes y relucientes lágrimas, luego emprendió el regreso a galope tendido, el pobre Yugi se quedó allí descalzo y sin guantes, en medio de aquella gélida tierra de Finlandia.

El niño echó a correr de frente, tan deprisa como le era posible y vino entonces todo un ejército de copos de nieve, pero no caían del cielo el cual aparecía completamente sereno y brillante por la aurora boreal; Los copos de nieve corrían por el suelo y cuanto más se acercaban, más grandes eran.

Yugi se acordó de lo grandes y bonitos que le habían parecido cuando los contempló a través de una lente, sólo que ahora eran todavía mucho mayores y más espantosos, tenían vida, eran los emisarios de la Reina de las Nieves y presentaban las formas más extrañas, unos parecían enormes y feos erizos, otros arañas hinchadas que sacaban dos cabezas, otros eran como gordos osos de pelo espinoso, pero todos tenían un brillo blanco fantasmal y todos estaban vivos.

Yugi se puso a rezar y el frío era tan intenso que podía ver su propia respiración que salía su boca en forma de vapor, el vapor se hacía cada vez más denso, hasta adoptar la figura como de angelitos radiantes que iban creciendo a medida que se acercaban a la tierra, todos llevaban casco en la cabeza, y lanzas y escudos en las manos, su número crecía constantemente y cuando Yugi hubo terminado su oración le rodeaba todo un ejército, con sus lanzas picaban los horribles copos haciéndolos estallar en cien mil pedazos y Yugi avanzaba sano y salvo.

Los ángeles le hacían sentirse seguro con lo que sentía menos el frío y se dirigió rápidamente al palacio de la Reina de las Nieves.

Pero veamos ahora cómo lo pasaba Yami quien no pensaba y mucho menos en Yugi, ni sospechaba siquiera que estuviera frente al palacio.

SÉPTIMO EPISODIO

El palacio de la Reina de las Nieves y lo que allí sucedió

Los muros del castillo eran de nieve compacta y sus puertas y ventanas estaban hechas de cortantes vientos, había más de cien salones, dispuestos al destino de las ventiscas y el mayor tenía varias millas de longitud, los iluminaba la refulgente aurora boreal y eran todos ellos espaciosos, vacíos, helados y brillantes, nunca se celebraban fiestas en ellos, ni siquiera un pequeño baile de osos, en que la tempestad hubiera podido actuar de orquesta y los osos polares andando sobre sus patas traseras, exhibir su porte elegante… Nunca una reunión social, con sus manotazos a la boca y golpes de zarpas, nunca un té de blancas fieras; Todo era desierto, inmenso y gélido en los salones de la Reina de las Nieves, las auroras boreales flameaban tan nítidamente que podía calcularse con exactitud cuándo estaban en su máximo y en su mínimo, en el centro de aquella interminable sala desierta había un lago helado roto en mil pedazos, tan iguales entre sí que el conjunto resultaba una verdadera obra de arte y en medio se sentaba la Reina de las Nieves cuando residía en su palacio, decía entonces que estaba sentada en el espejo de la razón y que éste era el único y el mejor espejo del mundo.

Yami estaba amoratado de frío, pero no se daba cuenta, pues ella lo había hecho besar por la helada y su corazón era como un témpano de hielo, se entretenía arrastrando cortantes pedazos de hielo llanos y juntarlos de todas las maneras posibles para formar con ellos algo determinado, como cuando nosotros combinamos piezas de madera y reconstituimos figuras (lo que llamamos un rompecabezas). El muchacho obtenía diseños extremadamente ingeniosos, era el gran rompecabezas helado de la inteligencia, para él aquellas figuras eran perfectas y tenían grandísima importancia y todo por el granito de hielo que tenía en el ojo; Combinaba figuras que eran una palabra escrita, pero de ningún modo lograba componer el único vocablo que le interesaba: "ETERNIDAD" sin embargo, la Reina de las Nieves le había dicho:

─ Si consigues componer esta figura, serás señor de ti mismo y te regalaré el mundo entero y un par de patines por añadidura ─ Pero no había modo.

─ Tengo que marcharme a las tierras cálidas ─ dijo la Reina de las Nieves ─ Quiero echar un vistazo a los cacerolas de barro ─ se refería a los volcanes ─ Les pondré un poquitín de blanco, como corresponde y además les irá bien a los limones y a las uvas ─ Y levantó el vuelo, dejando a Yami solo en aquella sala helada y enorme, tan lejana entregado a sus combinaciones con los pedazos de hielo, pensando y cavilando hasta sobarse la cabeza… Permanecía inmóvil y entumecido tanto que se le hubiera tomado por una estatua de hielo.

Y he aquí que Yugi pasó la puerta del palacio, soplaban en él vientos cortantes, pero cuando el niño puso un pie dentro, estos se calmaron como si les entrara sueño y el niño avanzó por las enormes salas frías y desiertas: ¡allí estaba Yami!, lo reconoció enseguida, se le arrojó al cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente, le dijo:

─ ¡Yami! ¡Mi hermano querido! ¡Al fin te encontré!

Pero él seguía inmóvil, tieso y frío, entonces Yugi lloró y sus lágrimas tibias cayeron sobre su pecho y penetraron en su corazón, derritiendo el témpano de hielo y destruyendo de paso el trocito de espejo Yami lo miró y el niño se puso a cantar:

─ Las rosas, las rosas...

─ Que florecen dignamente, las rosas, las rosas se marchitan en esplendor…

Entonces Yami comenzó a llorar, lloraba de tal modo que el granito de espejo le salió flotando del ojo. Reconoció al niño y gritó alegre:

─ ¡Yugi, mí querido hermanito! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?... No, ¿dónde he estado yo? ─ Y miraba a su alrededor ─ ¡Qué frío hace aquí! ¡Qué grande es esto y qué desierto! ─ Y abrasaba a Yugi, que de alegría reía y lloraba a la vez, el espectáculo era tan conmovedor que hasta los témpanos se pusieron a bailar y cuando se sintieron cansados y volvieron a echarse, lo hicieron formando la palabra que, según la Reina de las Nieves, podía hacerlo señor de sí mismo y darle el mundo entero y un par de patines además.

Yugi lo besó en las mejillas y éstas cobraron color, entonces sus ojos volvieron a ser brillantes como los de su compañerito, fue cuando Yami decidió volver con Yugi… Ya podía ver la Reina de las Nieves su carta de emancipación, quedaba escrita con relucientes témpanos de hielo.

Cogidos de la mano, los niños salieron del enorme palacio, hablando del abuelo y sus padres y de las rosas del tejado y dondequiera que pasaban amainaba el viento y salía el sol, al llegar al arbusto de bayas rojas vieron al reno que los aguardaba en compañía de una hembra … Acto seguido condujeron a Yami y Yugi a la casa de la mujer finesa, en cuya caldeada habitación se reconfortaron y la mujer les indicó el camino de su patria, hicieron también escala en la choza de la lapona, que entretanto había cosido ropas para ellos y preparado sus trineos.

La pareja de renos, saltando a su lado, los siguió hasta la frontera del país, donde brotaba la primera hierba y allí se despidieron de los animales y de la lapona.

─ ¡Adiós! ─ se dijeron todos ─ Y las primeras avecillas piaron, el bosque tenía brotes verdes y de su espesor salió un soberbio caballo, que Yugi reconoció (era el que había tirado de la dorada carroza) montado por un muchacho que llevaba la cabeza cubierta con un rojo y reluciente gorro, seguido de otro corcel con un chico parecido, ambos llevaban pistolas al cinto, eran los hijos de los bandidos, que hartos de los suyos se dirigían hacia el Norte, decididos a encaminarse luego a otras regiones si aquélla no los convencía, el menor reconoció inmediatamente a Yugi y éste a ellos y con gran alegría se saludaron todos.

─ ¡Valiente chico, que se marchó tan lejos! ─ dijo el mayor a Yami.

─ Me gustaría saber si te mereces que vayan a buscarte al fin del mundo ─ completó el menor pero Yugi dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla, le preguntó por el príncipe y la princesa.

─ Se fueron a otras tierras ─ dijo el mayor.

─ ¿Y la corneja?

─ La corneja murió… Ahora la domesticada es viuda y va con un hilo de lana negra en la pata; no hace más que lamentarse, aunque todo es comedia. Pero cuéntame qué fue de ti… ─ exclamó el bandolero menor.

─ Si, ¿Cómo lo pescaste? ─ Pregunto el mayor, Yami y Yugi se los contaron.

─ ¡Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado! ─ rieron los pequeños bandoleros y cogiendo a los dos de la mano, les prometieron visitarlos si algún día iban a su ciudad, dicho esto se marcharon por el mundo.

Yami y Yugi continuaron su camino y según avanzaban, surgía la primavera con flores y follaje, al cabo de un tiempo se encontraron con las campanas de las iglesias que repicaban y los niños reconocieron las altas torres y su gran ciudad natal, se dirigieron a la puerta del abuelo, subieron las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto, donde todo seguía como antes, en su mismo lugar… El reloj decía (¡tic, tac!) y las agujas giraban, pero al pasar la puerta se dieron cuenta de que se habían vuelto mayores, las rosas del tejado florecían entrando por la abierta ventana y a su lado estaban aún sus sillitas de pequeños, Yami y Yugi se sentaron cada cual en la suya sin soltarse las manos, ya habían olvidado como si hubiese sido un sueño de pesadilla, la magnificencia gélida y desierta del palacio de la Reina de las Nieves. El abuelo sentado a la clara luz del sol se sorprendió al verlos, Yami era ahora un joven de 16 y su nieto Yugi tenía 13, se alegró al verlos y tomando el viejo libro de estampas se los leyó en voz alta.

Yami y Yugi se miraron a los ojos y de pronto cantaron esa vieja canción:

─ En las praderas crece una flor, con un nombre que nade conoció, solo brota para el viento enfrentar, hay quienes nacen con el destino de una flor, para vivir luchando y morir con dignidad, son como las rosas, la rosas que florecen dignamente, las rosas, las rosas se marchitan en esplendor…

Y permanecieron sentados, eran mayores y sin embargo seguían siendo niños, niños de corazón. Y entonces llegó el verano, el verano caluroso y brillante.

FIN

Amo este cuento, me encantó desde que era chiquitita, un enorme agradecimiento a Hans Christian Andersen por haberlo escrito y espero no haberle agregado mucho ya que quería dejarlo lo más posible parecido al origina; claro está, con sus toques de Yugioh!... tuve que poner algo de mi cosecha ya que bandoleritos solo era uno, pero quería que fueran personajes de la serie (me pregunto quienes serán los bandoleritos échenle imaginación, la reina es Mai, la bruja es Tea, Serenity e Ishizu la lapona y finesa respectivamente y además el personaje de Yugi era niña y Yami era menor)… pues bien yo me despido agradezco a todos y como me quedé sin internet estaré subiendo fics y continuaciones cada que pueda ir al ciber, tenía mi especial de Halloween pero lo olvide en casa, bueno me voy, sigan siendo como niños… Ja-ne.


End file.
